My Muggle Girlfriend
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: He can have any girl he wants, but he only wants her. Even if that means he has to go to places where he only hopes that she is there. James/OC. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the known characters! **

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt47: Muggle, Finally Found You by Enrique Iglesias**

**Written for Head Canon Boot Camp**

**Prompt10: I'm from America**

**Written for Favorite Era Boot Camp**

**Prompt2: Campfire**

**Written for Pairing Diversity Boot Camp**

**Prompt1: Retrospectively**

**Written for the Ultimate Side of Disney Movie Competition**

**Prompt: Hercules- Write about falling in love with a muggle**

**Written for The Legendary Gods and Goddess Competition**

**Prompt: Aphrodite- Write about someone who fell in love**

**Written for Movie Quote Boot Camp**

**Prompt1: Why don't you come up sometime and see me?**

**Thank you Clever Ink Slinger for making it cleaning up the errors. :)**

* * *

**My Muggle Girlfriend**

Ever since the age of thirteen, I have dated hundreds of girls – younger girls, older girls, a few that were serious, plenty of flings, some that were fun, and some that were distractions – but I have never fallen for any of them. Because, deep in my heart, there's only one girl I will ever love.

She was my muggle neighbor, and I met her when we were both five. We were good friends for three years, nearly inseparable, and after that – I lost her. Her family moved away and they never came back. After Hogwarts started, I came back every summer hoping to find that she had returned, but only to have my hopes dashed.

I don't know if she even remembers me, but, I have never forgotten her.

Astrid Bradshaw was my best friend, and she was the only girl I ever treated specially. She was my first love … my only love.

I am going to find her …whatever it takes, I will.

* * *

Back then, I had known Astrid like the back of my hand. To be honest, I think both of us thought that we knew each other inside and out. If what I believe is true, I know where to find her. Hopefully, a bit of luck and a bunch of chance will be on my side too.

About a week before Astrid and her family were about to leave, we had been discussing what we wanted to do in about ten years. She had everything planned already of course. Her dream was to trek through Europe as soon as she turned eighteen. She told me that she wanted to have fun before getting too serious about her studies. Her whole face had lit up with a huge smile. Excited to share the details of her travel, Astrid had dragged me to her bedroom and shown me a map. She had many places crossed out… I couldn't remember all of them, but I remember some. Now, I only had to hope that she would be visiting the places I could remember at the same exact time.

* * *

It doesn't take that much time for a person to turn into a bitter pessimist from a hopeful optimist. That was exactly what happened to me. I had visited every place that I remembered, and every village close to it. I made sure that I mingled with rest of the trekkers, hoping that I might find her amongst the crowds of travelers. I met so many types of women that I had lost count. Nevertheless, none of them were her.

It was stupid of me to expect to find her! Europe was a huge continent. She could be anywhere, or who knows, she could have even given up on her dream. How many people actually fulfilled the dreams that they had when they were eight? Of course, she had given up! Ten years was a long time after all, people change. Hell, I have changed.

I was at the last leg of my journey, Wicklow, Ireland. I had disapparated in the town and taken lodgings. On inquiring about the possible places for tourist – trekkers, I guessed that the WicklowMountains were my best bet. After showering and eating some dinner, I packed up my belongings and headed to the area that the sweet old woman at the lodge had marked for me. It took me a while to get there and find a group of people. In the past few weeks, I had seen many places but something about this place incredible. For once, I forgot that I have come here to find the girl of my dreams.

As the sun began to set, and darkness took over, more people began to join our small group. We set up a campfire and started to mingle. I was sitting with two guys, eating marshmallows while we casually spoke.

"Apparently, I'm too hot for them to take their eyes off of." One of them, Mike said cockily. I chuckled and looked at the way he had pointed. A group of people sat on the rocks eating their sandwiches, my eyes immediately locked with the black haired girl closest to me. Her face shone in the campfire, I couldn't make the color of her eyes though. They looked light- maybe green or blue? She was dressed in jeans and a tank top. Her jacket was folded on her lap. She didn't look like the girls I had come across, she seemed too decent. I immediately felt like protecting her from Mike. But, it wasn't her looks alone that made me stare at her, something about her was _familiar._

My heart almost stopped at that thought. It couldn't be, could it? I mean, I wouldn't just find her now. Not when I had given up! My heart started to thump harder in my chest, I could hear blood pound in my ears.

Ignoring my newfound company, I walked over to her. I had to know, had to find out. I walked closer and sat down next to her, her eyes widened slightly. She didn't look scared, just confused. She was more beautiful from up close. I could see the redness of her cheeks much more easily.

"Astrid?" I questioned.

She stared at me for ages, the dryness in my throat increased with every passing second. "James," she whispered. Where I had said her name as more of a question, she said mine with surety.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed and pulled her into a bone-crunching hug. She hugged me back, laughing. "I can't believe you remembered," she whispered.

"How could I forget?" I asked her.

"I don't know…I thought I lost you," she mumbled, holding him tighter.

"Not in a million years," I told her, chuckling.

"You've grown into a giant," she mumbled, poking my chest.

"No, sweetheart, you're just tiny," I replied. Her face turned darker, blushing.

"Um, so, are you here with your boyfriend?" I asked. It wasn't really smart; I just wanted to know that she was single.

"You can ask me directly." She laughed, not fooled by my antics.

"Are you single?" I smirked.

"No." A small smile played across her lips.

"Oh! Good," I mumbled, what the hell? I was pining after a girl who was already committed?

"I'm joking, you idiot." She laughed again, slapping my arm.

"Well, I guess no one will have a problem if I kiss you then?" I asked, holding her cheeks in my palms.

"I don't think so," Astrid replied, her voice hardly audible.

Not waiting for any other indication, I pressed my lips to her. All the girls I had kissed after her, none of those kisses matched Astrid's kiss. Not even combined… They were all done in the moment of attraction and want. But when I kiss Astrid, it's not because of those things alone. It's kissing my love… Definitely, higher up the ladder.

As I sat there in one of the most beautiful places I have ever been, kissing the most beautiful girl, everything seemed too surreal.

I had started this journey in hope of finding her, and toward the end I had almost given up. But, now I realize that hope and chance had never left me. It had been waiting to bring us to this place … to make our union perfect.

It's still unbelievable that I have found my girl – My muggle girl, against all the odds.

* * *

**AN: For a long while I have been wanting to write James/OC. It's something just fluff. And, I hope it wasn't a bad read. **

**Lemme know guys…=)**


End file.
